¿Recuerdas?
by okusak
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquél día, pero él sigue recordándola. Fic de un solo capítulo.


¿Recuerdas?

Mira su reloj por decimoquinta vez y contiene el aliento. Las 12:37. La gente pasa a su alrededor y más de uno choca contra él sin detenerse en su camino. Alguno se disculpa con un simple gesto de cabeza, la mayoría sueltan impertinencias al aire, pero no le da importancia. Toda su atención reside en una pequeña cafetería. Lleva rato observando aquel local diminuto, exactamente 52 minutos y 32 segundos. Sí, casi 53 minutos sin quitar ojo a los cristales de aquel café, escrutándolo al otro lado de la carretera, quieto, haciendo bulto en la cera de en frente.

-Papá... -le llamó la atención una joven pelirroja, que no se había movido de su lado desde que llegaron allí a hacer de vigilantes de algo que aún no entendía. -Llevamos una hora aquí sin hacer nada. -protestó, levantando los pies alternativamente.

El aludido la miró con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos excesivamente abiertos. -¿Una hora? Exagerada. -la acusó, volviendo su vista al establecimiento. -Como os quejáis la juventud de hoy en día.

La chica revoloteó los ojos.

-¿Sabés? Si llego a saber en que consistía tu idea de "_pasar un rato divertido un domingo por la mañana_" me hubiera negado aunque me chantajearas.

-¿Chantajearte, yo? -se hizo la victima, señalándose a si mismo.

-Ojalá tuviera una máquina del tiempo. -rebufó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Como si hubiera tocado un tema mágico, su padre volvió a prestarle atención.

-Una máquina del tiempo... -chasqueó los dedos. -¡Claro, que buena idea!

-Papá... -le advirtió la joven.

El hombre sonrió desalentado y volvió a observar el establecimiento medio vacío.

-En serio, eso es lo que necesito. Una máquina del tiempo.

* * *

Martha Rogers entró a loft de su hijo como siempre hacía, como si fuera suyo. Cerró la puerta con un sutil portazo y encendió las luces del comedor, pero cuando caminó hacia las escaleras algo la retuvo.

-¿Los elefantes usan chaqueta? -susurró una voz tenue revotando por las paredes de la estancia.

La actriz se giró como si hubiera escuchado un fantasma, llevándose el bolso al pecho y conteniendo las ganas de gritar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque se había quedado sin voz. Asustada, posó su mirada por cada rincón del salón, y no pudo evitar recordar una de esas películas en las que el director se dejaba llevar por la ficción donde, oportunamente, un asesino terrorífico asaltaba una casa para matar a la protagonista joven y ás esta vez no era ficción e iban a por ella.

-¡Sea quien sea, le aviso que conozco a una policía que...!

-Yo también. -le interrumpió la voz.

-¿Castle? -musitó guardando la respiración. O era él o moría de un infarto.

Una mano se asomó por el sofá moviéndose en forma de saludo.

-Aquí. -le informó sin moverse.

Martha dio la vuelta al sofá y suspiró al encontrarse con su hijo. Estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la actriz le lanzó el bolso, impactando en el rostro del escritor, que lanzó un gritito llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¡Estoy demasiado vieja para esta mierda! -protestó molesta la actriz, respirando entrecortadamente y mirando a su hijo con ganas de matarlo. -¿Se puede saber por qué das estos sustos a tu pobre madre? -le replicó, moviendo los brazos en el aire para luego intentar relajarlos con un suspiro sonoro. -Esto te va a costar un par de clases de relajación, estás advertido. -y esperó a que su hijo saltara con un _"no te voy a dejar la visa"_ o algo por el estilo. Pero Richard no se movió ni un centímetro.

Martha cambió su mala leche por preocupación. Su hijo seguía sin moverse, tumbado, con las manos tapando sus ojos aun. Quizás se encontraba mal. -¿Rick? -preguntó con el tono más dulce que encontró. Este ni se inmuto.

-Lleva así desde que llegamos. -se escuchó la voz de Alexis bajando por las escaleras. Luego se acercó a su abuela y suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. -Hemos pasado la mañana como los guardias del palacio de Buckinham, de pie, esperando. -aclaró. Su abuela abrió la boca, pero Alexis se le adelantó. -No me preguntes por qué, porque ni yo lo se. Le he preguntado qué le pasa pero lo único que me a dicho es que apague la luz. -informó señalando la lámpara que ahora estaba encendida.

Martha miró a su nieta y a su hijo alternativamente. La primera estaba preocupada y el segundo parecía derrotado. Pocas veces lo había visto así.

-¿Richard querido, te duele algo?

-Todo. -contestó sin pensar, aun con las manos sobre su rostro.

Alexis miró a su abuela con preocupación, y está le hizo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera parando el tráfico.

-A ver Richard. ¿Qué te duele exactamente? -un pequeño sollozo retumbó por la estancia, haciendo que Martha se preocupara aun más. -¿Richard?

El escritor quitó las manos de su cara, descubriendo sus lágrimas. Alexis ahogó un pequeño grito asustado de su garganta, para luego buscar algo entre sus bolsillos. Martha la observó sacando el móvil e intentó detenerla.

-¿Qué haces? -le interrogó su abuela, extendiendo sus brazos para sujetarla por las muñecas, pero Alexis se deshizo de su agarré.

-Llamar a una ambulancia. -respondió la pelirroja, apartando el teléfono hacia arriba. Martha no lo alcanzaba.

-No hará falta querida. Creo que lo que tiene tu padre es el mal más común del mundo.

Alexis bajó las manos y miró a su padre sin contener cierto asombro.

-¿Amor? -preguntó aun con la boca abierta.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Richard las observó por primera vez en todo ese rato. Había acertado.

-Papá...

-Los monos usan bufanda. -respondió este volviendo a taparse los ojos. Alexis rebufó.

-¿Seguro que no está delirando? -inquirió, mirando de reojo a su abuela que suspiraba sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

-¿Qué tu padre qué? -se escuchó la voz de Lanie por el interior de la morgue.

Alexis asintió sin quitarle ojo al cadáver que tenían en cima de la mesa. Había entrado a hacer las prácticas, como de costumbre, con la diferencia de que esta vez no se encontraría con su padre, pues este decidió decir que estaba enfermo para poder descansar. Lanie le había preguntado por él, y ella le contestó con la verdad, que su padre se encontraba mal, pero sentimentalmente. Y no pensó en las consecuencias de su sinceridad.

La forense la observaba con la boca abierta. -¿Sentimentalmente? -repitió.

La joven se alertó. Sabía que si dejaba el tema así, Lanie no tardaría en hacer sus propias hipótesis, y en todas ellas aparecería Beckett. Dejó de lado el cadáver y le contó todo lo que le había dicho su padre.

-¿Su primer amor? ¿A los diez años?

Alexis le hizo un gesto con las manos para que bajara el tono.

-Sí. No contó la historia entera, pero hizo un resumen muy convincente. -no lo pudo contener y se le escapó una sonrisa que pronto se disipó. -Por favor, no digas nada sobretodo a Kate. -rogó.

La forense asintió sin dejar su sorpresa.

-¿Y aun se acuerda de ella? -volvió a preguntar. La joven se pasó su mano por la cabeza sin poder evitar una tierna sonrisa.

-Según él, fue la persona que le animó a escribir. A la que debe su oficio. -la forense abrió aun más la boca. -Pasaron solo un día juntos, pero él se enamoró de ella, y se prometió a si mismo... -paró un momento ponderando la posibilidad de continuar o no.

-¿Qué se prometió? -insistió la forense.

-Qué algún día le dedicaría un best seller.

-Tan modesto como siempre.

-Sí. -sonrió Alexis mirando hacia el techo. -En realidad es muy romántico el hecho de que la espere todos los años al lado de la cafetería donde se despidieron.

-Sí que es romántico sí. -le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Y ella no vino nunca? -preguntó con interés. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre la espera al otro lado de la carretera, no se atreve ni siquiera a entrar al café, así que llega un par de horas antes, la busca hasta que se hace tarde y desiste.

-Vaya...

En ese momento, el sonido de unos tacones insistentes, y cada vez más cercanos, las alertaron. Alexis miró a Lanie suplicando que no dijera nada, pero antes de que ella pudiera asentir, la puerta de la morgue se abrió, dejando ver a una detective apresurada.

-Buenos días. -saludó a ambas con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego pasó por delante de ellas y se colocó en frente de la camilla para observar a la víctima. -¿Lannie, tienes algo? -preguntó Beckett, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

La aludida abrió la boca segundos antes de poder contestar.

-No, aun no tenemos mucho. -le dijo, mirando el informe de apuntes que tenía sobre la mesa de utensilios. -Tan solo puedo confirmarte la hora de la muerte, las doce y media de la madrugada de ayer. La causa aun está por determinar y estamos analizando las marcas de las muñecas por si encontramos alguna huella útil.

-¿Nada más? -replicó con cierta molestia, sin dejar de mirar el cadáver.

-No. Lo han traído hace apenas media hora, sabes que esto tarda al menos un par de horas. -se defendió, haciendo notar su fastidio ante las prisas repentinas de la detective. Su amiga solía darle tiempo y espacio para hacer su trabajo. Sabía de su profesionalidad, y por eso, el hecho de que llegará así, sin más, acelerando el trabajo como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, la molestaba.

Al escuchar el tono de la forense, Kate se giró para poder mirar el rostro serio de su amiga. Se había pasado. Alexis las observó en silencio, presagiando un futuro conflicto con la respiración contenida. Pero Beckett sucumbió.

-Lo siento chicas... -suspiró largamente mirando hacia el suelo. -Ayer no pasé un buen día. Estuve cuatro horas esperando a que apareciera alguien que ni si quiera se como es, me bebí media cafetería y no se si podré dormir en días. -contestó frotándose los ojos. La realidad era que se había quedado llorando toda la noche y no pudo pegar ojo pensando en el encuentro fracasado.

Alexis y Lanie se miraron atónitas. ¿Aquello era una coincidencia o...?

-Bueno, yo me voy... Lo siento de nuevo. Ya me avisarás cuando tengas algo, Lanie. -se despidió de ellas, saliendo por la puerta antes de que pudieran desencajar sus mamdíbulas.

-¿Tu crees qué? -susurró Alexis como si aquello fuera un secreto. Lanie la miró sin poder despegar su vista de la puerta cerrada.

-Ayer, esperando, cafetería, alguien que no sabe como es... -repitió como si estuviera tomando apuntes. -A lo mejor es una coincidencia.

-¿Una coincidencia muy oportuna, no crees?

* * *

Kate se removió en su asiento, observó su taza de chocolate y luego desvió su vista hacia sus acompañantes. Alexis y Martha la observaban a sus lados; Lanie la escrutaba desde el frente. Estaba rodeada. Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en su bebida humeante. Aun no sabía como había llegado a esa situación; ni por qué tuvo que encontrarse, casualmente, a Martha en la puerta de comisaría después de haber resuelto el caso; ni como luego ella había insistido en tomar algo en una cafetería, eligiendo la que ya había visitado el día anterior, donde, "por accidente", se habían topado con la forense y la pelirroja. Pero ahora estaban allí, sentada en una mesa del lugar donde lo esperaba todos los años el mismo día.

"_Hoy es el día de las casualidades_" Pensó Beckett contemplando la cafetería por dentro. Apenas había gente, como el día anterior.

-Este café es muy tranquilo. -se atrevió a hablar Martha, que no había perdido detalle del comportamiento de la detective.

-Sí, suele serlo. -respondió la inspectora, concentrada en menear el chocolate con la cuchara.

-¿Has estado aquí antes? -le preguntó con fingida sorpresa la pelirroja. -Queda un poco lejos de comisaría.

Kate la miró asintiendo levemente, se le notaba cansada.

-Alguna vez. -contestó concentrada en soplar su bebida para enfriarla un poco.

Y más silencio. "_Alguna vez._" se repitió mentalmente Alexis. Eso significaba que había estado allí, pero no cuando. "_Ya podría haber sido más clara._" Volvió a hablarse internamente. Rebufó inaudiblemente y miró a su abuela de reojo con un claro "_¿Y ahora qué?_" en sus labios. Martha se encogió de hombros. Tendrían que continuar con la conversación y probar suerte, lo que no sabían es que contarían con ayuda.

En ese momento, el camarero se acercó hacia la detective, llamándola con educación.

-Disculpe, señorita. -Kate se giró y el hombre le extendió una cartera magullada. -Ayer se olvidó esto. Se le debió de caer cuando se marchó. -le informó con una sonrisa.

Beckett abrió los ojos agarrando el billetero. No era que tuviera nada de valor dentro, de hecho, no guardaba ni un dólar en el, lo único que llevaba en aquella cartera era un papel garabateado y una flor seca, pero para ella aquel retal de piel viejo y magullado era un recuerdo. De su padre tenía el reloj, de su madre el anillo, y de aquel chico una cartera.

-Gracias. -le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al hombre. -Creí que la había perdido. -el camarero hizo una reverencia y se fue con un "_De nada" _cortés.

Kate suspiró ante las atentas miradas de las tres mujeres, que se balanceaban entre la sorpresa y la curiosidad. Ahora sabían que Kate había estado allí el día anterior, pero eso no les confirmaba que fuese la chica misteriosa. Sin decir nada, la detective abrió la cartera para comprobar su contenido y sonrió al ver que estaba todo en su sitio. Alexis y Lanie asomaron la cabeza para intentar ver que había en la billetera, pero Kate la cerró guardándose-la en la chaqueta.

-Cotillas. -les riñó, empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-Cotillas no, curiosas. -aclaró la forense dando un sorbo a su café. -Hoy estás muy rara. -le dijo, mirándola con preocupación. Kate lo notó y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no haber podido dormir es una de las causas. -musitó, frotándose la nuca.

-¿Y por qué no has dormido? -preguntó Alexis.

-Ya os lo dije. Demasiados cafés. -le contestó, señalando la taza de chocolate que había sustituido por la adicción de la otra bebida.

Y otro silencio. Kate ya estaba terminando su bebida, así que no tenían mucho tiempo para averiguar lo que querían saber.

-¿Y el otro motivo? -insistió esta vez Martha. La detective alzó la ceja sin entender.

-¿Otro motivo?

-Sí, has dicho que no dormir era una de las causas. ¿Y la otra?

Kate tragó saliva, pero en vez de huir, como pensaban que haría, sacó la cartera que había guardado, y como si fuera un tesoro, la abrió con extremada delicadeza, sacando un papel garabateado y una flor seca. Las tres mujeres se acercaron más hacia la mesa para ver aquellos objetos.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Alexis sin quitar ojo de aquellas cosas.

-Un recuerdo. -respondió la detective, apoyándose en la mesa. -Un recuerdo de uno de los días más felices de mi vida. -las tres oyentes levantaron su cabeza para observarla. Estaba sonriendo.

-¿Lo contarás o tendré que ir a por mi bisturí? -preguntó la forense, acercándose a su amiga haciendo un gesto con sus manos, como si estuviera cortando algo. Kate suspiró.

-Supongo que me vendría bien desahogarme... -se intentó auto convencer. Las tres mujeres asintieron a la vez. -Prometedme que no diréis nada y me dejaréis terminar.

-Prometido. -dijeron las tes al unisono, levantando las manos como si fuera un juramento.

Kate suspiró con derrota y comenzó su relato.

-Como decía, esos tres objetos son un recuerdo. Todo empezó con la cartera. Yo tendría unos diez o nueve años -al escuchar la edad las oyentes se miraron entre si, pero Kate no le dio importancia. -En ese entonces solía jugar en un parque que hay cerca de aquí. Allí quedaba con mis amigas, charlábamos y pasábamos el rato. Lo normal. Un día, mientras paseaba por aquel parque buscando a mis amigas, me encontré a un niño tirado en el suelo en medio del camino de tierra. Yo me extrañé pero no dije nada, la gente pasaba de largo y pretendí hacer lo mismo. Pero no pude. -hizo una pausa para mirar a sus espectadoras para ver si se aburrían, y al ver que no era así prosiguió. -Supongo que pensé que le podía estar pasando algo y me acerque a él. Mis amigas me encontraron y empezaron a llamarme a lo lejos, gritando, advirtiéndome que no lo hiciera, pero mi instinto me ganó y me arrodillé al lado del muchacho. Cuando fui a llamarlo este levantó la cabeza y yo me asusté. Llevaba toda la cara pintada como si fuera un zombie mal logrado. De la misma impresión, retrocedí unos pasos y caí de culo hacia el suelo. Él empezó a reírse y yo me levanté con intención de quitarle el maquillaje a tortazos. Comenzamos a correr por todo el parque y cuando logré atraparlo, caímos los dos sobre la hierba. Estaba tan cansada, que lo único que pude hacer fue reñirle, pero el no dejaba de reír.

Se hizo el silenció. Kate bebió un par de sorbos de su chocolate, ahora templado, y reanudó su historia.

-Cuando me calmé un poco y logré recuperar el aire que me faltaba, le pregunté porque había hecho eso, y él volvió a sonreír como si le hubieran regalado un helado. "_¿Por qué sonríes?_" Le pregunté inquieta, y el ensanchó más su sonrisa. "_Eres rara_" me dijo. -paró su monólogo para soltar una pequeña carcajada. -Es extraño, pero recuerdo la conversación como si fuera ayer. Yo le solté un "_Mira quien habla..._" y el hinchó su pecho orgulloso con un "_Gracias_" que me mostró todos sus dientes. De repente, escuchamos un grito y un hombre saltó por encima nuestro. Nos tiramos por instinto hacia la hierba, para que no nos diera con sus pies y luego vi a la causante de los gritos. Una abuela chillaba "¡Al ladrón, al ladrón!" -Alexis miró a la detective totalmente perpleja, y esta adivinó lo que pensaba al instante. -Sí, esa fue mi primera persecución. Fue algo raro, porque, sin decir nada, nos levantamos sincronizados y empezamos a correr. El no dejaba de reír, mientras yo gritaba al hombre que parase, pero se nos escapaba.

-¿Y lo cogisteis? -preguntó con interés Martha. Aquello era mejor que los guiones que le mandaban a aprenderse. Kate asintió.

-Sí. Aunque nos costó un poco, de hecho, lo perdimos de vista durante unos segundos. Pero de repente, el chico señaló a un lado, apuntando hacia una bici que descansaba sobre la arena, cerca de los columpios. Nos acercamos, pedí permiso a la chica de la bici y me monté. El chico hizo un intento de subirse antes, pero un "_Yo conduzco._" amenazador le hizo cambiar de idea. Se colocó detrás y empecé a pedalear. Al final lo atrapamos... más o menos. En realidad lo arroyé con la bici porque no tenía frenos. El hombre se estampó contra el suelo y soltó el bolso. Armamos tanto jaleo que cuando se levantó salió corriendo. Luego cogimos el bolso, y volvimos al parque. Devolví la bici a su dueña y el bolso a la abuela. Esta nos agradeció el gesto y nos dio un obsequio.

-¿Un obsequio? -preguntaron las tres al unisono. Beckett alcanzó la cartera y la levantó con una sonrisa.

-Una billetera. La guardaba en el bolso y no la utilizaba, así que nos la regaló. Yo fui a decirle que no hacia falta, pero el chico ya estaba cogiendo la cartera como si fuera un premio. Yo le regañé e intenté cogerla para devolvérsela a su dueña, pero ella ya se había ido. Enfadada, le di la cartera y caminé hacia un árbol para sentarme en su sombra. Estaba cansada y me sabía mal que la mujer nos hubiera dado la cartera, no quería ni mirar dentro por si había dinero, no me hacia falta sentirme peor. Pero aquel chico me lo confirmó. "_No hay nada dentro._" Soltó con decepción. Yo le miré de reojo, y me encontré con sus ojos azules. Intenté ignorarlo pero el no dejaba de hablar, y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a mí, charlando sobre su futuro. Quería ser astronauta, ir a la luna y tumbarse en una hamaca. Yo intentaba no prestarle atención, pero el empezó a contarme como lo haría, con inventos y alienigenas de por medio y se me olvidó por completo el enfado. Recuerdo que pensé que tenía mucha imaginación y un "_Deberías ser escritor_" se escapó de mis labios. -Alexis abrió la boca hasta el suelo. No podía ser, era ella. -De repente, él calló, mirándome con una sonrisa. "_Has hablado_" me susurró, y sentí que se me estremecía todo el cuerpo. Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos azules y en su forma de mirarme, como si sus pupilas hablaran más que sus palabras. Me quedé sin aire. -suspiró.

Las tres mujeres abrieron la boca aun más. ¿Kate se había enamorado de aquel niño?

-Mis mejillas me delataron y el niño me miró extrañado. "_¿Tienes fiebre?_" me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza y me levanté. "_Tengo que irme, mi madre me estará buscando._" Me excusé, saliendo de allí a paso ligero. El se quedo allí, sentado, con la pintura verde recorriendo sus mejillas y la cartera entre sus manos. Yo seguí mi camino y cuando estaba pasando por allí... -señaló hacia la calle. -Él me llamó a lo lejos. Me paré y se acercó jadeando por el esfuerzo. Fui a decir algo, pero cuando lo intenté él me extendió la cartera con un "_Toma_". Yo intenté negarme, pero él insistió. "_Quedate-la tú. Has ayudado a una persona sin querer nada a cambio. Serías una buena policía._" Yo me sorprendí. "_¿Policía?"_ Repetí incrédula. Él asintió y yo cogí la cartera. Lo hice sin pensar, pero se lo agradecí. Luego me extendió su otra mano, dejando ver un clavel blanco. -ahora todas miraban la flor seca. Kate la acarició con delicadeza. -Estaba totalmente sonrojado, y supongo que yo también, pues noté la misma sensación que en el parque e intenté parecer dura, pero no lo logré... sacó un papel de su bolsillo y me desarmó. -esto ultimó lo dijo des-doblando la hoja que reposaba sobre la mesa para que lo leyeran sus espectadoras.

En el folio se podía apreciar la letra de un niño bastante bien caligrafiada.

"_Mis primeras letras, mi primera flor y mi futuro como escritor... todo en un mismo día. Gracias señorita policía."_

-Y mientras releía la carta, una sensación cálida recorrió mi mejilla, y no era algo tan simple como un leve sonrojo, sino sus labios besando mi piel. Quizás suene cursi, pero... si tuviera que elegir los besos que más me marcaron en mi vida solo escogería dos, y uno de ellos fue ese roce en mi mejilla. -suspiró afligidamente. -Él se fue y yo me quedé anclada al suelo, con estos tres obsequios en mis manos y una sonrisa en mi cara. -terminó, bebiéndose lo que quedaba de chocolate frío y miró el recipiente vacío con atención. -Desde entonces vengo todos los años el mismo día a esta cafetería y miro por el cristal para ver si hay suerte, pero nunca la hay.

De repente, unos sollozos la asustaron. Las tres estaban llorando a moco tendido susurrando cosas como "_Qué bonito_", "_No puede ser_" o "_Es tan romántico_".

Beckett se asustó. No dejaban de llorar y decir cosas in entendibles.

-Chicas tampoco es para... -no pudo continuar pues Martha y Alexis se le tiraron en cima, abrazándola. -...tanto.

FIN


End file.
